The Plan
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Ron and Ginny have a plan to get Draco and Harry together. Hermione is unsure and Luna's just along for the ride. CONTAINS SLASH AND FEMSLASH. Harry/Draco. Mentions of Hermione/Ginny and Ron/Luna.


**AN: Well, a couple people reviewed my first Harry Potter story, and it was good enough reviews to where I decided to try my hand at it again. This one is Draco/Harry. With mentions of Hermione/Ginny and Ron/Luna. Don't judge on pairings, judge on the fic, please.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. I wouldn't mind owning Draco Malfoy either.**

Hermione supposes she really should have known better then to put Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in the same room, but it wasn't really her plan in the first place, it was Ron's, which just confirms her thoughts.

Now she's listening to the crashing and screaming that's going on inside the locked classroom, as she glares daggers at Ron, who's sitting next to her grinning a little bit.

"This is by far the worst idea you have ever had, Ronald Weasley" she hisses, trying to listen to the spells the two boys are throwing at each other inside the room, making sure no one's getting harmed too badly.

"You agreed to it almost as soon as I spoke to you about it, so you have nothing to say about how bad this plan is, and who knows, it could still work out just as I hoped" Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ron had decided that since both he and Hermione were taken, with Ron dating Luna and Hermione dating Ginny, that Harry deserved a little happiness too. He then spent a few minutes watching Harry and Draco argue, and decided that they quite obviously were doing this because they wanted to snog each other senseless.

Ginny was a little hesitant when he first told her his theory, but after she too watched Harry and Draco glare at each other for almost all of potions class, she sided with her brother, and once the two Weasleys had this plan in their head, there was no talking them out of it.

There was never any chance of talking a Weasley out of anything.

Ginny was sitting next to her, holding her hand and grinning just like Ron, as if the grins would make everything alright if Harry and Draco murdered each other.

"You must learn to relax" Luna said from her place next to Ron. Hermione glared at all three of them, before pressing her ear back to the door.

Inside the room, Draco and Harry had finally stopped throwing stunning spells at each other, and both boys were breathing heavily, staring at each other.

"Why did Granger and the Weasels lock us in here together?" Draco asked, and Harry lets out an angry breath, because that was the tenth time he had asked that question, and honestly, Harry had no clue himself as to what possessed his friends to lock him in the same class room with Draco Malfoy.

He could faintly hear the four teens arguing outside the door, so he knew that even if they used a spell to get out, Ron, or even worse yet, Ginny would hex them right back into the room.

"For the final time, Malfoy, I have no bloody idea" he grumbled, walking over to the door and kicking it. He smiled at the satisfying yelp that escaped Hermione as she jumped away from the door.

"We're not letting you out of there" came Luna's dreamy voice.

"Bloody hell" Draco mumbled, sitting on one of the desks and burying his face in his hands. Harry scowled and walked over, sitting on the desk next to him. "Don't act like you're having such a horrible time trapped in here, you're probably so thrilled to have a chance to insult me without teachers here to stop you" he muttered.

"Potter, I have better things to do" Draco said, turning so he wasn't facing Harry.

Harry wouldn't accept this, however, and stood, walking in front of the blond boy and glaring down at him.

"Oh, just admit it Malfoy, your entire life revolves around making me miserable, and when I finally stop letting you get under my skin, you're going to be lost and all alone, because no one else will put up with you" he growled.

Without warning, Draco shoved Harry backwards against the wall roughly, his hands clenched in Harry's school robes.

Before Harry could process what was happening, Draco leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed their lips together. It was aggressive and Draco stepped away after only a few seconds, leaving Harry to fall to the floor as he let go of his robes.

Harry blinked multiple times, trying to calm his racing heart down.

"Did you just-" he started his question, but before he could finish, Draco glared at him and kicked at a desk, looking far more angry then Harry pictured even a Malfoy could look.

"If you ask me if I just kissed you, I'm going to make hex you worse then even that Weasley girl could" he growled. Harry blinked again, still confused, as he tried to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Malfoy had just kissed him.

Slowly, a goofy grin made it's way onto Harry's face.

"What are you grinning at, Potter?" Draco asked, spitting his last name. Harry stood up slowly and walked over to Draco, getting as close to his face as he could without actually touching the other boy.

"Get away from me, Potter" Draco muttered, but his voice sounded weaker then Harry had ever heard it, which just made him grin more.

"Do you fancy me, Draco?" Harry asked, and watched as the other boy's eyes went a little wide. Harry didn't know if it was because of the question he had asked, or if it was because he had finally used his first name, but he found it kind of cute when Draco stuttered and tried to think of something to say.

"It's perfectly alright if you do, because to be honest, I fancy you too" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders and stepping back. Draco reached out quickly and grabbed at his robes, clutching them tightly and bringing him forward again.

This kiss was a lot softer and slower then the first, and Harry found he enjoyed it a lot more now that he actually had the chance to respond.

As they pulled apart, Harry grinned.

"If this is going to go anywhere, you have to do one thing for me" he muttered, still staring at Draco's lips. "Hm?" Draco questioned, a silly grin on his face.

"You've got to agree to start calling me and my friends by our first names" Harry said, making Draco chuckle loudly. "You've got a deal, Harry" he muttered, before leaning forward to connect their lips again.

Outside, Hermione was frightened by the sudden lack of noise in the room.

She unlocked the door and opened it quickly, only to see Draco and Harry snogging each other senseless in the middle of the room. Ron peaked his head around the corner and grinned at her.

"I told you they fancied each other!" he announced.

Draco and Harry broke apart, and with a an annoyed look, Draco yelled, "Oi, a little privacy would be nice, Gr-Hermione!", and waved his wand, slamming the door shut in their faces.

Hermione blinked, looking incredibly confused, until she turned to Ginny.

"Did he just call me Hermione?"


End file.
